


Pauses

by jeweniper



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompts, One sentence fics, anyway i should sleep, i feel like a wrestling announcer, sunflower and summer child, the ethereal fluff of all ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompted, one sentence pauses from life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pauses

**Author's Note:**

> First set of six for pairing number 3! I must admit that I don't think about kenhina very often but they are very important, and indisputable to me? Yeah. Anyway here we gooo (I'd like to thank John Cena)

   3.     _Sand_

        Kenma sighs contentedly in his shaded cocoon beneath the umbrella and forces his eyelids open again, because though the sand burns beneath him and the sun above, nothing is more refreshing than Shouyo laughing and playing in the water, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world—not even for sleep. 

 

    7.     _Fish_

         “Go fish! Your turn, Kenma,” Shouyo chirps, and with the sound of his name uttered through the light, summery tones of the redhead’s voice the way he definitely doesn’t deserve, Kenma’s fingers stop itching for his PSP and he draws another card.

 

     11.   _Name_

           Drapped over each other on the bed the way they usually are when Shouyo comes to visit, Kenma is able to hide his red face and let him think that he hasn’t asked to be called “Kouzume” because he’s older, even though it’s actually because Kenma’s heart can’t take it.

 

      15.   _Quill_

            Kenma had said it was a type of pen, and he thought it sounded cool, so Shouyo thought it made perfect sense to name his character after the word, because whenever an npc addressed his character, Shouyo would always think of him.

 

       19.    _Wreck_

When Kenma can’t feel good no matter how unreasonable he knows this is or how many times Kuroo or Shouyo have assured him that he is the farthest thing from a burden, it is only when the phone is quiet and Shouyo has flung another blanket over him, wordlessly, and leaned against his huddled form to read comics, in silence, that Kenma can appreciate being loved—even as a wreck.

 

23.    _Antique_

              Kenma nods to himself in satisfaction, finally settling on the proper description for Shouyo’s eyes—as rich as an antique, they shine as bright as polished copper, occasionally supplying the intrigue of a game easter egg.


End file.
